Two Black Cadillacs
by What's Your Point
Summary: This is a story about revenge. It's based off of Carrie Underwood's "Two Black Cadillacs." I do not own Naruto or the song "Two Black Cadillacs." Character death. Fem naru.


Two Black Cadillacs

"See you later, Sasuke! Have a good day at work!" The blonde yelled out the door as her husband was leaving for work. She walked to the kitchen and started to do the dishes. As she was humming to herself, she heard a buzzing noise. She ignored it at first, but it quickly became annoying. She walked into the living room, where the buzzing noise was coming from. She saw her husband's phone on the coffee table, vibrating. The screen was lit up, telling her that he had an incoming call. However, when she picked the phone up, she nearly died of shock. The picture ID that appeared was a pink haired girl blowing a kiss at the camera. A name flashed across the screen. 'Sakura, hm?' She shook her head and thought, "Probably just an eccentric co-worker. Nothing to be concerned about, right?'

Later that night, Naru sighed while wrapping up her husband's dinner and put it in the fridge so he could reheat it later. 'He missed dinner again. Why has he been working so late recently?' She changed, brushed her teeth and went to bed shortly after.

In the middle of the night, she felt the bed move. She smiled to herself as she rolled over to face her husband.

"Hey, babe. Rough day at work?"

"Hn. You have no idea." He grunted.

She gave a light laugh and scooted closer to kiss him. 'Mmm. He tastes like chocolate!'

"Get a snack on the way home?" She could barely make out his smirk in the dark.

"Hn. Something like that."

"You left your phone at home today." She could see his eyes widen almost imperceptibly. "Someone named Sakura called. I'm assuming she's a co-worker or something, but I didn't quite answer the phone in time to see what she needed." As she said that, she could see that he looked relieved. 'Why would he be relieved that he missed a business call…?'

"If she calls again, don't answer."

"Why?"

He hesitated before replying, "…She's a stalker. She's a doctor and was a client of mine a while back and hasn't left me alone since."

"Then, why don't you—"

"Naru, just drop it."

She just sighed and rolled over to go back to sleep.

A few months had passed since Sakura had called, and Sasuke was still late for dinner most nights. He often came home tasting like cherries, chocolate, or mint, as if he had just brushed his teeth. When she asked him about it, he always brushed off her questions and said he went to "the usual place" after he got off work for a "snack."

Today, Sasuke was outside, mowing the yard, when his phone in the living room started ringing. This time, when she saw the picture of the girl blowing a kiss at the camera, she didn't freak out like she did last time, and instead calmly answered.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke?

"Um, no. I'm his wife, Naru. Sasuke's busy right now."

There was a palpable silence on the other end of the line.

"Hello..? You still there?"

She seemed to recover from her shock as she responded, "His _wife_?"

"Um, yes. Who are you again?"

"I'm Sakura. His _lover_."

Naru nearly dropped the phone in shock.

"_Excuse me?_" Naru suddenly realized the conversation she had had with her husband several months earlier.

"You heard me. Looks like your hubby's a two-timer. Look, I don't know you, but I want your help. I refuse to be used like this. I'm going to get my revenge. Think about it."

Suddenly, the line went dead. All she could do was stare at the phone in her hand in shock. 'He cheated? On me? But, I thought…Oh God! Oh God, oh God, oh God! All those times he came home late! When he missed dinner! When he tasted like chocolate or cherries! Sakura. Cherry blossoms. Of course. How could I be so blind? The lipstick on his collar that I washed last week. That shade is not one I own. Oh God. How could this happen…?' Just then, her _dear husband_ walked in from cutting the grass. She felt something in her snap and felt all the love she had built up for that man crumble. She quickly faked a smile as he asked for a glass of water. However, when he went back outside, the noise of several plates being broken was covered by the sound of the lawnmower. Once she had calmed down enough to think rationally, she grabbed her husband's phone and quickly found Sakura's number. When she heard Sakura pick up, she did not hesitate in saying,

"Okay, Sakura. I'm in, and I have an idea. My husband said that you're a doctor…?"

Ever so slowly, a parade of cars marched through a cemetery. Leading the parade were two black Cadillacs. After the cars came to a stop next to a tent and a hole in the ground, two women climbed gracefully out of the cars. Both were wearing beautiful black dresses with black veils. The first was a blonde, and the second had pink hair. The sat quietly in the front as the preacher droned on about how wonderful Sasuke had been; how he helped countless people as a lawyer. His older brother, Itachi, said how much he loved him and how kind he was; how he had always been a good friend. However, the two women sitting in the front in veils never said a word, nor did they share a tear. As each woman threw a handful of dirt onto the coffin and laid a rose on the grave, they smiled. As they were walking towards the two black Cadillacs, they shared a secretive, knowing smile, as they left their secret, their one dirty deed in the ground behind. They were connected through a man, a bad act, and the satisfaction of revenge, but neither woman saw the other again…


End file.
